inuyashatcgfandomcom-20200213-history
InuYasha TCG Rules
You can't have a game without rules. So I've desited to list them here, so lets get started. YOUR DECK Before you can play you will need a deck of 60 cards. You can buy starter decks if your a beginner, but for experienced players I recommend building your deck from booster packs or from individual cards you can find in card stores or online. Here are some decks that I recommend building and modifying as needed. *this page is waiting to be made* THE CARDS So what cards do I need for a deck? There are 5 types of cards: Character, Item, Location, Event, and Kaitou. A proper deck is build using each of these cards *with exception of the Kaitou, tho I do suggest using one*. Now you know the type of cards, but you need to know what they do. Character - Character cards are white and do battle with other cards during the "Action Phase". Most character cards have an ability, follow the text on the card to use. Item - Item cards are red, you can attach to a character card during the "Setup Phase". Each item card has something to contribute but be careful of which character you equip the item card to, because each character card can only have one item card attached to it at a time. Location - Location cards are green, you play them during the "Setup Phase". Most of the time location cards effect the character cards based on their "Traits". Event - Event cards are blue, you play them during the "Action Phase". Event cards have a wide variety of effects, so read the card and time the use of the card carefully. Kaitou - Kaitou cards are gold and don't count toward your deck count. They are placed on top of your side deck, the number of cards you can have in your side deck is equal to the Kaitou's deck cost. Most of the Kaitou cards have an effect that you can use with out paying a deck cost. TERMS YOU NEED TO KNOW ACTION: A player's chance to play a card, use a card or pass. ACTIVE PLAYER: The player whose turn it is. ATTACH: To place a card face-up underneath another card. CONTROL: To have a card in front of you, face-up, on your side of the table. DEFEAT: To turn a card facedown because of an attack or effect. DEFEATED CARDS: A card is defeated if it is in your play area facedown (except for the cards in your deck). Defeated cards are not "in play" and you do not control them, but they still retain all counters, attached items, traits, and any effects that are active while in a defeated state. DISCARD: To put a card into the discard pile. EXPEND: To turn a vertical card around 180 degrees so that it faces away from its controller. Expended characters cannot attack. KILL: To send a defeated character to the discard pile. OPPOSING PLAYER: The player whom is waiting to become an ACTIVE PLAYER. READY: To turn an expended card around 180 degrees so that it faces its controller. SAVE: To turn a defeated card face-up during the Recovery Step. SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS: The cards (5) removed from your deck at the game to be used as a gauge to determine whom is winning/lossing or has won/lost. SURNAME: A title that follows the name of some characters and items STEAL: To gain control of an opponent's card and use it like it was your own. TRAITS: A trait is a bold keyword on cards appearing in the box above the text. Each trait counts as a category that the card is identified with. Traits are capitalized in game text. UNIQUE: The instant a player controls 2 or more copies of the same unique card, he or she discards down to 1 copy of that card. Character uniqueness bases itself on the name of the character in the card's title, NOT the surname in the title. HOW TO PLAY How to Win or Lose There are three ways to win or lose. 1) If a player forfeits (or just quits) he or she loses. 2) If a player's deck runs out of cards he or she has lost. 3) If a player steals all of their rivals Shikon Jewel Shards (having a total of 10) then that player has won. Pre Game Setup: Build A Deck - Please see the "YOUR DECK" section. Determining A Active Player - Flip a Coin, if you do not have a coin playing rock-paper-scissor (roshambo) will suffice. The winner decides who goes first as the active player.